The Tale Of Veronica Mafalda
by Gweeythegreat
Summary: Hi :D This is a special story about Veronica how she become a monster. She's my OC for Final Fantasy :D


Veronica Mafalda's story

I was born on the first day when a first snowflake fall from the gray sky. As an infant, none of us can't remember being born or being held by our mothers and fathers. Instead, they have photos of us being so small, so pure, and so young. To me I think our little minds were too weak to remember. That's my theory. I'm the youngest of the five children. My three older brothers and my only sister, we are born to kill and assassinate. We Mafaldas royal blood line existed throughout our history. One the summer day, my parents notice something wrong about me. They noticed I wasn't growing. They called a doctor, calling a doctor is like leading him to his death, but I'm surprised they didn't kill him. One hour later, my parents received bad news; the doctor told them, ''you're daughter has a bad illness and she may not survive this, I'm sorry.''

After all the panic and worrying, my father had an idea, but my mother didn't agree with him at all. I was so young, I didn't understand what they were talking about, but it was the only way it can save my life from death's touch. The next day, men with white coats came to the mansion. They're nothing like the other doctor who came in the other day. My father signed the papers, my mother pulled me in her arms, hugged me so tight and so I can hear her heart beat. I looked at my mother's face one last time, all I saw, crystal tears escaping from her eyes. I left home and being guided by strange doctors, being led to a lab. What I've seen with my own eyes there were many patients, wearing white clothes, some of them have straitjackets on so they won't hurt themselves. In the lab, it was cold, they strap on the medical bed, and I felt fear rising up inside me. Looking at those sharp needles sent chills down my spine. They told me not to be afraid. The cure will save me. So I prayed to God to watch over me.

That night was unforgivable; all I felt is pain over and over again! Needles pin through my flesh to my bones! I screamed throughout the entire night. Doctors, nurses are holding me down so I wouldn't move. The very last needle was finished, my strength weakens, and my body felt light, my mind went fuzzy. They rested me on the bed. I thought I was going to die like this, but…I felt dead. Next morning, I woke up, looking around, I looked at myself in the mirror my scars my wounds they're gone!? But how? My golden brown hair turned white? Isn't this from the cure? Can I heal?

The doctors let me walk around the yard for a bit; they said I need to "exercise" my body. Walking was pretty good, I felt alive again, can't wait to return home healthy. Except my hair it's gonna be a problem, who cares I'll dye my hair anyway. Unfortunately, my happiness died when I found out about the doctors, they were not real doctors…they were scientists! They were using us?! We were lab dogs!? I felt so sick and disgust about it, I wanted to…I wanted to...Kill them…Returning to my room, there's a new patient, and it was a girl with blond hair. I never saw her before, but I heard her name was Adora Annesley. A young child who seems to be injected with something, weird type of formula. Out of nowhere, a man with a lab coat appeared from the shadows, he said works for SOLDIER. Seems like Adora was a test subject after all. What they do, it disgusts me. My room was dark as my body turns cold, all that pain, suffering, hate, fear, it turn me into a different person. All sudden, I felt a weird feeling in back, felt like something was inside my flesh wanted to come out… I couldn't take the feeling anymore, so I screamed from the bottom of my lungs. Then, the so called doctors came in my room, trying to see what was wrong with their test subject. I pushed them off me, and ran out of the room then headed towards the main lab.

I found so many results written on papers; saw so many formals they mixed together. They weren't trying to save me all this time…they were trying to create a special SOLDIER out of me! And I too founded another note saying to erase subject 14 memories…it was me… I clenched my hands, feeling all this hate...I wanted to kill them all…When the scientists got there, I was surrounded, but all sudden, my back was acting up again. The weird feeling turn into pain…screaming again holding my arms, found myself on my knees crying…but then, two giant white wings popped out of my back…It startled the scientists, and I stared at them with death in my eyes…then smiled…After that, I massacred every single scientist in my path, found them hiding in rooms, it's easier for me to hunt them down like insects. Every last one of them was nothing but dead corps now…my wings were stain by my enemy's blood, the entire floor was covered in crimson red… I walked in the room to find Adora sleeping, I said to myself, ''We'll meet again...'' The formal they inject her may erased her memories. I wondered off in to the darkness and headed home with good news….

My parents, you should've' seen their faces, how they react to my appearance. It was quite amusing; they seem to dislike my gift. I showed them for what I am, what I can do. To let every human being know the name of our family blood line. Unfortunately, they said I've gone too far…I knew what they meant…So I left home again. Mother was trying to convince me to stay, but I no longer human, I'm a monster…and I like it…I always wondered, shall I fly to Heaven and see the golden gates? To God myself? Or forbidden for sinners like me to enter the Kingdom of Paradise?

Am I a forbidden being that wasn't meant to be born? Even the Lord himself wouldn't create such a monster with wings nor a human poison by sins. Will the Angels accept me even though I was created by mad scientist? Or will they see me as a monster too? What makes an Angel so special? What does it mean to be an Angel? Do their graceful wings mean Freedom? When Angel dies they are reborn again. Just like humans.

Scientist they become obsess with their work, they can play God all they want, but in the end, they'll meet their cruel faith, and they will pay for what they created. That's my job, to undo their mistakes, destroy good and evil, devour their powers, and their souls. I fight with strength, power, and desires. I'll destroy anybody who gets in my way…and dreams, they're not easy to accomplish. It's a childish way. It's everyone's fault. My parents, the scientists they all created a true monster. A monster that dies a thousand times but always returns with a graceful smile. I Veronica Mafalda, the Angel of Massacre. Is born to destroy light and darkness…


End file.
